Fiery Void
by krourou2
Summary: Just a short crossover between me and HanaShiro. Beware of frequent changes in POV and occasionally awkward English from Shiro. -DISCONTINUED, LIKELY TO BE DELETED-


**This story is a crossover between my story, _Fire Red_, and HanaShiro's story, _Void_. Or at least it's supposed to be (not like you can tell, since she used Silver instead of Gold).**  
><strong>Disclaimers:<br>****I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does. If I did own the series, it would suck.  
><em><span>WARNING!<span>_ This fic was originally written in parts, and it will remain as such. If you don't like that, I apologize.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Finally<em>, I managed to get away from everybody. Jeez, it's like I rose from the grave or something!" Arden complained to himself. He'd managed to pull off a Smokescreen big enough to blind the crowd of people who'd been asking him questions, and was now sitting in the forest outside Violet City, attempting to light a campfire without having to use his "corrupted" form's tail. Muttering a curse when the flint stones he'd been using broke, rendering them unusable, he quietly sighed and removed the flame-shaped pendant that hung around his neck.

As the soft white glow that had enveloped him vanished, Arden swiped his flaming tail just above the firewood. Thankfully, the flame caught, meaning he wouldn't have to spend more time in that form; it was just a beacon someone could use to find him. As he replaced the enchanted pendant, he heard the sound of a branch breaking from his right. Grabbing a piece of wood from the fire, he cautiously approached the source of the noise. '_Please, for the love of Arceus, don't let it be somebody from the crowd._'

Silver was there when it all happened. He saw _him_, with his long flaming tail, huge Charizard wings, and an outfit out of the ordinary. Yup, the boy he saw in Violet City couldn't just walk in a crowd without gathering the eyes of all the passerbys. And just as he was passing by Violet City, too! What luck! Silver loved strange things, and wanted to know more about the "Charizard boy".

So, he had followed him. The boy was now sitting in a forest outside the city, next to a campfire he had lit up himself with his own tail. '_Fascinating_', Silver thought. The redhead was now hiding in a small bush near the other boy's location. He crouched a little bit closer to the bush, wanting to get a better view, in the process making the leaves ruffle against each other. He swore under his breath, cursing his lack of discretion.

Silver just sat there, completely mute, and prayed for the boy not to notice him. However, he heard perfectly well the quiet footsteps coming near his hiding spot.

Parting the leaves of the bush, Arden found the one person he hadn't been expecting to see. It was that red haired boy who'd hung around the edges of the crowd earlier!

The other boy gave a slight flinch, at which Arden sighed. "Relax, I'm not gonna bite or anything. Why the hell would I want to do that?"

Now thankful he'd at least confirmed it wasn't someone from the crowd stalking him, Arden walked back to the campfire and sat down, talking all the while.  
>"Just <strong><em>please<em>** don't tell anyone you found me here. They've been hounding me for _weeks_! And as if making sure the environment around us is stable wasn't enough..." Here, Arden paused, looking thoughtfully at the sky. "It's all because of that damn hacker, you know. If Fire said it was weird for him, it was that painful for me, but multiplied by a hundred. That hacker rearranged my data until that machine ripped off my arm and shattered my leg! And then... _Oh_, that damned corrupted data. Looked a lot like a Charizard, but its cry... It was absolutely **_demonic_**. It was like somebody had taken a Charizard's roar, slowed it down, and lowered the pitch by an octave."

Shivering, the flame-clothed boy continued, clearly remembering the events that had made him slip closer to the edge of going comatose.  
>"It... While I was recovering from the hacking, it snuck up on me. Immediately, it grabbed me by the shoulders before throwing me into a Fissure... But there's no way a Fissure's sides should be so jagged and sharp. I nearly bled out down there, and was seriously pale by the time I climbed back up; I looked like I was dead! Nothing is scarier than suddenly finding that your skin is literally as white as paper. I had two choices at that point: let it finish me off, or absorb its data, and there was no way in hell I'd let myself be deleted, otherwise this forest would be nonexistent right now. Everyone would just be floating in a black abyss, and I couldn't let that happen!"<p>

Finally calmed down somewhat, Arden's shoulders drooped as he fought back tears. "Dammit, why does everything happen to me?" He murmured. Every time he thought about it, he felt absolutely miserable.

Silver flinched a little at the other boy's action. However, he quickly calmed down when he saw that the boy looked, and probably was, harmless. He wasn't sure about that, though: '_I mean, just look at his tail. He could kill me anytime he wants!_', he thought. The redhead walked over to Arden, sitting down next to him awkwardly.

He quietly listened to his whole speech wide-eyed, half-trusting the words of the strange boy. Sure, he once considered the possibility that someone could possibly have the power to control this world, and change it however he wants. That would be God, Silver tought. But this boy just looked shady to him. His clothing, his appearance, and those Charizard features that appeared when he didn't have that pendant hanging around his neck. And that whole story he just blurted out to him just didn't seem legit. Silver wasn't sure if he could trust him.

However, he forgot all about that when he saw Arden's shoulders shaking and looking like he was going to cry. The redhead hated, more than anything, seeing people cry. It made him turn so... _SOFT_. And that wasn't good. So he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder awkwardly and tried to comfort him.

"Hey, uh...don't cry, man. It's okay. That kind of thing happens, y-you know."

'_No, that doesn't happen frequently, **moron**_', he scolded himself. Silver just wanted to give himself a big smack on the forehead for being such a loser at being nice.

As he cried, Arden felt the other boy awkwardly place a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"Hey, uh...don't cry, man. It's okay. That kind of thing happens, y-you know?" He said, stumbling as he tried to find the right words.

_Poor guy... He's obviously not used to this. Well, the least I could do is at least stop crying._

With that, he wiped his eyes on his sleeve and straightened his back, turning to give a faint smile.

"Thanks. It's not much of a comfort, but it's the thought that counts, right? A-anyways, my name's Arden. And yours...?"

Silver let out a sigh, relieved that Arden didn't laugh at him for being such an idiot. He stared at him for a second, and spoke up.

"...The name's Silver. Nice to meet ya."

Arden simply nodded in response. He was busy thinking. 

_What is he? He's human, and yet... why do I feel **fire** when I look at him?_ The figure thought, flopping onto their back to stargaze. _I guess I'll just have to investigate. Not now, of course, that'd probably only freak out that kid calling himself Silver. Bleugh, I need some sleep..._

Truth be told, they'd only been wandering the forest, having been separated from their trainer, when they'd stumbled upon Arden's campsite. Curious, they stopped their quest to make observations, and were fascinated despite what little they'd found.

Following their own advice, they dozed off, hoping to get closer without Silver noticing. _So I'll just have to be careful, and try not to look like a threat. That or just be honest and look lost._

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who are unaware, Fire is the game cartridge itself, while Arden is simply the game's equivalent of Tron, and he acts in Fire's place.<br>The unknown character is _not_ human. They are, however, a fire-type. You see, in my headcanon, Pokemon can sense what type other Pokemon are. For example, a blazing aura from fire-types, a very herbal and fresh air from grass-types, and a wet, misty feeling from water-types.  
><strong>


End file.
